


Mother Direction

by fandoms_overload



Series: One Direction One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload
Summary: just a very very short drabble (literally less than 300 words) about the annoying nickname my bff used to call me when I was "in love" with Liam.





	Mother Direction

**Author's Note:**

> originally published Feb 22, 2014 on Wattpad

"Mother Direction" It was just a silly name that fans had come up with for me. I should have seen it coming, I mean, I'm dating "Daddy Direction" I should have known the parent jokes would be coming. But the fans don't known the bit of truth behind that nickname, and probably never would have if Harry had kept his mouth shut. I don't even remember what I was scolding the curly haired angel for but someone had taped it and caught him saying "yes mother" when I was done. Sure, he was just being a sarcastic brat but some days I really do feel like their mother. The fans think its all just a joke. A name play because of Liam, but they don't get see our lives. They don't get to see me holding Niall close to my chest while he bawls because the hate starts to get to be too much. They don't get to see me tucking Louis into bed with a kiss on his burning forehead when he's sick. They don't get to see me watch silly movies with Zayn when he gets depressed from missing Perrie so much. They don't get to see me comb my fingers through Harry's hair in a relaxing way while he's sprawled out in my lap choking on his sobs because there are so many rumors circulating around him that he can't even step out the door and he doesn't understand 'why him?'. They don't understand the pure bliss Liam and I share from the most simple of touches because we truly have the perfect family. My wonderful soul mate. My Angel. My Snowflake. My Baby Boy. and My Sweetie. They each have a childish pet name, as well as I do. Mother Direction.


End file.
